First Time
by MonstahClaw
Summary: A oneshot about Nick Jonas and Miley Stewart's one year anniversary. Better then it sounds. Rated M for a reason. Niley!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miley Cyrus or Nick Jonas

Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus met a year and a half ago, and have been dating for the past year. They are in a committed relationship with the hopes of getting married someday, and are very much in love. They are both virgins, but planned to change that on their one year anniversary.

Nick and Miley enjoyed a nice dinner at their favorite restaurant, talking about all the good times they have had together over the last year. After they finished eating, Miley leaned across the table and whispered in Nick's ear.

"I want you so bad right now." She told him, leaning back over the table and smiling at him. He called the waiter over and got the check. After paying they got in their limo and told the driver to go to the hotel.

Miley started kissing Nick the second they were sitting down. The thought of finally being with him after all the months they were together was driving her crazy, and she was about to burst. She ran her hands through his hair and climbed in his lap.

"We're here." The driver told them. Miley straightened her dress and they got out of the car. Holding hands they made their way into the hotel and to the front desk. They got their room key and took the elevator up to their room. They opened the door and walked inside.

"This rooms amazing." Miley said looking around. Nick walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Your amazing." He said, leaning in to kiss her.

"I love you so much Nick." She said.

"I love you too, Miles." Nick told her, kissing her again. They slowly made their way to the king size bed. Miley laid on her back and Nick held himself above her with his arm, careful not to crush her.

"Are we really going to do this?" Nick asked. Miley nodded her head and started pulling off Nick's shirt. He let her pull it over his head and throw it on the floor. He leaned down and started kissing her neck. She moved her head back and ran her hands through his curly hair. Soon her was taking her dress off.

Miley began unbuttoning Nick's pants. They stopped kissing long enough so that he could pull them off the rest for the way and kick them in the floor with the rest of their clothes. Miley pulled him on top of her, and kissed him. His tongue was running over her bottom lip, asking for and entrance. She let him in, and he ran his tongue over hers.

He moved his hand around to her back and unhooked her bra, pulling it off. He starred at her for a minute, taking in how perfect her body was. He could feel himself getting hard, and so could Miley, which got her even more excited. While he took her underwear off, she starred at him, thinking of perfect he was. He was sweet, and caring, and all hers.

She pulled his boxers off and pulled him as close as possible to her rubbing against him. Nick moved his hand between her legs and rubbed her softly. He slowly began to push and finger inside of her, making her moan. He added a second finger and explored a little, enjoying the sounds she was making.

"Nick, I need you, right now." She said looking at him. He positioned himself and looked at Miley.

"Ready?" he asked. She nodded her head, shutting her eyes.

He gently pushed into her. She gripped the sheets in her hands and Nick stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He knew that when girls had sex for the first time, it would hurt, but he wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Keep going." She said, knowing that the pain would soon be replaced with pleasure. He did as he was told and kept pushing himself in deeper and deeper. He slowly started moving in and out, and soon Miley was moaning with what he assumed was pleasure.

"Oh my god Nick, faster." Miley said. Nick moved faster, hearing her moan even more. They were moving together now, both feeling equal amounts of pleasure. Nick let out a small moan as they moved faster and faster. He couldn't believe how amazing he felt right then.

Nick rolled over and laid down next to Miley, they were both breathing heavy.

"That was amazing." Miley said leaning her head on Nick's chest.

"I love you." He told her. She smiled at him.

"I love you too." She said kissing him. They pulled the covers over them and fell fast asleep in each others arms.

Awww, how cute. I know so so so fluffy, but whatever. It's fun to write fluffy Niley stories. So you have absolutely no idea of how uncomfortable I felt writing that. This is my first M rated fan fiction, and my first ever sex scene, so cut me some slack if they're kind of short, or crappily (is that even a word?) written. I will get better over time, I hope. And it is very short, but again, better with time.

I'd love to hear what you thought, so leave me some reviews. I'd appreciate if people who didn't like these types of stories to keep their opinions to themselves. If you don't like it reading fan fics with sex scenes then don't read it.

Thank you!

P.S.

I just wanna say that I know that the Jonas Brothers all wear purity rings, and Miley Cyrus believes in waiting to have sex until your married, but this is fan fiction, meaning it isn't real.


End file.
